poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Noah Sparkle
Noah Sparkle is the hero of his adventure series. And the little brother of Princess Twilight Sparkle. and he is served as the Prince of Friendship. Type of Dog Noah is a little golden retriever puppy that has the Omnitrix as a collar. Personality Noah is a kind, sweet and lovable oup and he loves to be friends with anyone he meets. He loves to eat just like Shaggy and Scooby-Doo. Dislikes * Noah hates being yelled at by anyone. Even by Rabbit * He Never likes being Starved to death and being Buillied at. * He never likes dog food or Honey. * He Never likes it when Someone gave Praise for What Noah Truly Found. * Noah Never Likes being Punished in things he Never does. (Which he always walks out on the Punishment he was Wrongfully giving) * Noah never Likes being accused like a Criminal without Evidence. * Noah hates cats. but It soon turned upside down when he and Periwinkle became Friends * Noah hate being called names like "Traitor" * Noah only hates Winnie the Pooh and Rabbit * Likes * Noah loves Peanut Butter and Jelly sandwiches * Noah loves the "What's in the mail today" song He sings it to replace "Mail Time" * Noah loves Treasure hunts. * Noah loves Twilight Sparkle as his sister. * Noah loves Applejack as his girlfriend * Noah loves his friends * He Loves his Pony Brother Nate Sparkle. * Songs Preformed * I Just Can't Wait to Be King * I Just Can't Wait * I Love You * I Love to Laugh * The Goodbye Song * The Bear Cha Cha Cha * I Want to Go Home * Sometimes You Make a Friend * Best Day Ever * You Can Only Be You * Everyone is Special * Who's Noah? * The Hottest Place in Town * Where in the World is Noah? * Somebody Has to Be The Favorite * What's in the Mail today * Hakuna Matata * We are Noah and the Friendship Gang * Mailtime Trivia * Noah's Favorite Songs are "Everyone is Spiecal" and "I love you". * Noah has the Omnitrix that can Transform him into over 1,000,000 Aliens and it served as a Hidden Camera and Phone. * Noah had the same issue like Henry the Green Engine and He gain Unicorn horn and Pegus wings. * Noah is the second being to wear the Omnitrix. The first is Ben Tennyson. * Noah can do impressions of anyone. Not Pooh or Rabbit * Noah can do anything and is full of surprises. Like Diesel * Noah's omnitrix can scan DNA of villains and unlocks them . * in Engine form He was Black with the Number 10820 On Sodor He was Painted Yellow with the Number 2319 a Refrance to Monsters. inc * Noah is the Moble Element of Harmony. and Always gose wherever Twilight Or the Mare 6 gose. * Noah loves Twilight as his sister but has a major crush on Applejack. * Noah is Major Scared of Nightmare Night. * Noah is the Prince of Friendship. * He has the same yellow color as Fluttershy. * Noah is bilingual. * Noah always Loves to Find Treasure and give them to Someone who needs them. * He is friends with Peaches (chipmunk). * His EG Dragon form is based of Spike. * Noah Loves Carmen Sandiego * He and Peaches (chipmunk) Helped Thomas Get his Name Cleared in Noah's Adventures Of Thomas and Friends Sodor's legand Of the Lost Treasure. * Noah reformed the Dazzlings in * Links Noah's Adventure series My Little Pony Friendship and Noah Are Magic PAW Partol and Noah My Little Pony Movies Gallery Unknow (3).png|Noah in his dragon outfit Merpup Noah.png Noah the Tank Engine.png Noah the E2 Stirling Tender Engine British Railways Noah Morrison Animated.png Noah Sparkle.png Ultimate Rescue Noah.png Ultimate Rescue Noah (water).png Ultimate Rescue Noah (Constructon gear).png Ultimate Rescue Noah (Police).png Ultimate Rescue Noah (Fix it Pup).png Ultimate Rescue Noah (Air gear).png EQG!Noah Sparkle.png Noah in a Dragon suit.png Category:NoahMorrison Category:Males Category:Original characters Category:HEROES Category:Animal characters Category:Noah's Adventure Team Category:Dogs Category:Characters Category:OC characters Category:In love heroes Category:The Sparkle Family Category:Singing characters Category:Singing Heroes Category:Happy-go-lucky Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:A Character with a big appetite Category:Characters who break the fourth wall Category:Narrators Category:Heroes with Heightened Awareness Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Team founders Category:Characters who have a tragic past Category:Scooby-Doo's Adventure Allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies